spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Search For Patrick
The Search For Patrick is the third episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Quag *Patrick Star *Timmy the Twina *Missita (debut) *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Mrs. Hoonawa (debut) *Assistant Karen *Prisoner SpongeBob (cameo) *Moonians Locations Moon *Tinnington (name revealed) *Tinnington Park (debut) Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil Plot Continued from where Stuck On The Moon left off, Leader Plankton has now found out where Patrick is and is planning to find him using special mechanic hands. Story It had been a day since the events of Stuck On The Moon and Leader Plankton woke up wanting to know where Patrick was. He looked at Karen. "Patrick Star found. He is at Tinnington, on the Moon." Karen told Leader Plankton. "Excellent," Leader Plankton said. "Boys, put the alternate dimension-traveling machine away and start building some mechanical hands that can grab Patrick and bring him back here!" he ordered. "What'd he say?" Squidward asked. "I think he said to stop working on the dimensiony machine and start building some mechanic hands," said Eugene. "Oh okay" Squidward replied and started helping Eugene build mechanical hands. Patrick had woken up and realized that he was drying up once again. Apparently, Quag's moisture spray only lasted a little while. Patrick got a glass helmet and filled it up with water. He stuck it on his head and began breathing again. Quag woke up expecting to be in the past. "Oh, darnit! Foiled again! Curse you, Timmy the Twina!" Quag shouted. Timmy was with his owner. "Oh, Timmy! You're just so cute!" said Missita. "Hey! I'm going to take you to the Moon Day celebration in Tinnington Park! You'll love it!" said Missita getting ready. "Are you guys done yet? Come on! It's not rocket science!" Leader Plankton said when he saw Squidward and Eugene sleeping on all of the mechanical hands. "What are you doing? Stop sleeping on the job!" Leader Plankton shouted. Eugene quickly woke up. "Mr. Squidward! Stop sleeping on the job! There are customers waiting for ya!" Eugene shouted at Squidward. Squidward quickly woke up. "May I take your order?" Squidward asked. "Ahem," said Leader Plankton who was starring at them. "Oh, uhh... sorry. I was just thinking about life before you took over," Eugene said. "Yeah, me too," Squidward said. "Well, get back to work!" Leader Plankton shouted. "Patrick! We have to go to Moon Day. All creatures living on the moon must attend to it," Quag said and dragged Patrick off to the Moon Day celebration. Missita and Timmy had just arrived. "Go, Timmy. Have fun!" Missita told Timmy and Timmy ran off. Timmy soon saw Quag and Patrick. He ran over to Quag and bit him. "Ouch! Get away from me, you stupid little twina!" Quag shouted. Timmy bit him again. "Ouch! Patrick! Get rid of this pest!" Quag ordered Patrick. Patrick grabbed Timmy but Timmy starting scratching Patrick with his claws. "AHH!!!" Patrick screamed. Squidward and Eugene had finally finished building all of the mechanical hands and had set them to go to the moon and grab Patrick. "Finally!" Leader Plankton said and heard a strange noise coming from the Bucket of Evil prison. He walked over there to see Prisoner SpongeBob screaming "LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!". "Shut Up!" Leader Plankton ordered and walked away. Prisoner SpongeBob started to try and dig his way out but he was failing. At the Moon Day celebration it was time for the costume contest. Everyone except Timmy, Patrick, and Quag went to go change into their costumes. Seeing this as on opportunity, Timmy got into agent mode and jumped out away from Patrick. "Timmy the Twina?!?!" Quag shouted. Timmy kicked Quag in the face causing him to get knocked out. "Hey! Nobody knocks out Quag!" Patrick shouted and ran towards Timmy. But before Patrick could her the little twina, Timmy had knocked Patrick out too. Timmy got back into pet mode and walked away. As everyone back at the Moon Day celebration were now in their costumes, all the mechanical hands came flying straight at them! "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" someone shouted and they all started running for their lives. "MY LEG!" a moonian said in the background. A mechanical arm grabbed a moonian that was dressed up as a starfish. "I'm a starfish that's being grabbed by a mechanical monster!" shouted Mrs. Hoonawa who was wearing a starfish costume. The mechanical arm started to bring her to Leader Plankton. "Wait? THE SEA?!?!" panicked Mrs. Hoonawa as the mechanical arm brought her into the sea and to Leader Plankton. "Excuse me, but would somebody get me out of the water?!" she complained. "Stupid thing! I said get Patirck Star, not some freak wearing a (dolphin noise) starfish costume!" Leader Plankton complained. While Leader Plankton was complaining, Mrs. Hoonawa started choking and died from drowning. Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Season One Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2012